dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chris Rosencrantz
Christabel Marmaduke Aloysius Benita Cobweb Dornagan Eres Felicia Marie Ignatius Jayden Jasper Leilani Maxine Nellie Obiajulu Peppermint Quilliam Sexton Tali Underwood Vivatma Mayland Zepherdor Yardley Zacharias Rosencrantz the Third, better known as "Chris" for short, is one of the many female protagonists of DxD:Neo and the Pawn of Rachel Astaroth. She is a former Stray Magician and the daughter of Hexennacht's current leader. Appearance Chris is a tall beauty, possessing long, black hair tied with a yellow ribbon into a pony tail that reaches her hips. Aside from the Kuoh Academy uniform, her normal outfit consists of a short white T-shirt tied into a knot at the bottom, revealing her navel; her jeans have one pantsleg cut off to be very short. Personality Chris is a friendly, upbeat woman who tends to be comically overzealous about the most ridiculous of things, insisting towards strangers to address her by her full name. However, she fails to perceive the impossibility of most people remembering her full name and shows great frustration when people refer to her as "Chris". When people frequently fail to speak her full name, she insists they refer to her as "The Super Amazing Chris-sama" instead (something which people also fail to ever do). She has a large amount of pride in her fighting ability which even Rachel considers "fitting for a Devil". Aside from fighting ability, Chris also possesses a great deal of pride in her body and does not have any problem with being seen naked by her friends and family. However, she is ironically very flustered and embarrassed by strip teases, reasoning that "they turn nudity into something dirty". Despite her quirks, Chris is considered to be "more reasonable" than Ken, showing more maturity when it is appropriate. Due to her harsh upbringing and the criticism and judgment she received after leaving Hexennacht, Chris dislikes using her magic, preferring to settle battles in a physical confrontation and becomes depressed when her past or family are brought up. History Chris is the daughter of the current leader of the Magician Association, Hexennacht, still possessing criminal status since their affiliation with the Khaos Brigade a hundred years prior. Because the association's inability to recover the numbers they lost in the Second Great War, its members were forced to undergo even more severe and radical lessons in order to become strong enough to supplement this difference. Chris, as the leader's daughter and the next in line to inherit the leader position, was given significantly harsher training than normal which eventually led to her to defect and seek clemency from Mephisto Pheles, which he granted on the condition she became a member of Golden Dawn to receive proper instruction in the use of her powers. However, as a result of the trauma sustained from her mother's violent and harsh training, Chris' progress was stifled, unable to improve any further as a Magician due to her fear. In order to compensate for her stagnating magical ability, Chris took up swordsmanship underneath a famous swordsman, becoming quite skilled in the craft. A few years into her studies and training, Chris was contacted by Rachel Astaroth, being requested to become her servant. Although Chris initially refused, she was eventually convinced by Ken Ichijou, Rachel's first servant. Plot Powers & Abilities Expert Magician: As a result of many years of study and practice, Chris is very skilled and knowledgeable in the use of magic and rituals. She is capable of using many types of magic of various mythologies, proving to be quite powerful as a magic-user, although she has yet to master any of them as a result of her fears. Demonic Power: Chris has all of the powers common to a Devil. Expert Swordsman: As a result of years of training, Chris is a very skilled swordsman, able to keep up with even a Knight. Promotion: As a Pawn, Chris is able to promote to Rook, Bishop, Knight, or Queen. Equipment Katana: Chris carries around a long katana as her primary choice of weapon. It is very durable, able to withstand even a Rook's punch without breaking. Trivia * Chris' appearance is based off of Kanzaki Kaori from Toaru Majutsu no Index. Why?....Because she's hot. Deal with it. Category:Bamafelix Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:DxD:Neo Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Fanon Characters